Beautiful Monster
by Twisted Twilight Tales
Summary: Charlie has no choice but to leave his youngest daughter, Bella, to take his place in captivity. Bella finds herself falling for her master.


"Twisted Twilight Tales" O/S Contest

Fairy Tale Chosen: Beauty and the Beast

Title: Beautiful Monster

Word Count: 8,200

Rating: T

Pairing: Edward/Bella (main), Rosalie/Emmett (secondary), Tanya/Demitri (secondary)

Summary: Charlie has no choice but to leave his youngest daughter, Bella, to take his place in captivity. Bella finds herself falling for her master. When she returns home, she finds herself trapped as the family she lost tries to hold onto her and take her away from her true love.

Disclaimer: N/A

Charlie left the port devastated. This was the fifth ship he had lost in the sea. He used to be the most successful merchant in all of Forks, and yet now he was the unluckiest. It seemed that luck finally left his side.

He walked to the marketplace, where his good friends-the Quileutes-sold things. He had helped many of them start their businesses, allowing them to have his products and letting them pay it in installments, only charging with how much they could afford. It allowed their businesses to grow.

Billy, his best friend, waved at him and Charlie waved back before going over to him.

"How are you, my friend?" Billy asked.

Charlie sighed. "I lost another ship."

Billy nodded and grimaced. "I am sorry to hear that. Here, have some fruits. I am sure your daughters like them."

As Billy shoved a bag of fruits in his hand, Charlie hesitated. His friend needed to make money too. "Billy, I cannot accept this. It is too much. You need to make money."

"Shush! You gave me the capital I needed to start the business. Think of this as giving back. Besides, I'm not the only one who would offer them to you. Look around you."

Charlie turned around and everyone waved their hands.

Billy pointed his hand to a woman who had long black hair and an olive complexion. "Sue right there would give you anything you want. When I say anything, I mean anything-why you do not take her as your wife I would never know but that's another story. You helped her get back on her feet after her husband died and she is richer now than when he was alive," Billy pointed out.

Billy pointed to the three rascals throwing balls of different sizes into each other before the biggest one held out a knife. Charlie grimaced, seeing that these boys had not changed since he had seen them when they were still children. "You know my son and his friends. You helped them start their juggling business-though I was mad at that time. You helped them fund their dreams and even I had to see that you did well for these three friends."

Billy turned Charlie to face a young man with a woman on his side. The woman was beautiful, but everyone knew the scar she received from her stepfather when she was young. She had been so adept at covering her scar nobody even noticed it unless they studied it up close. "Sam and Emily. You gave them enough money to allow them to start selling Emily's beauty products. She was so good that women flocked from out of the country just to buy them."

Billy patted Charlie's back. "These are just three of the people that are indebted to you. Every single seller here owes you one way or another. It would take hours if I listed each and every one of them. The point is that we would help you like you helped us. All you need to do is ask."

Charlie thanked Billy for his kindness. He planned to go home by midday but only returned by sunset. He had stopped on every stall as each of the other merchants thanked him and gave him gifts.

He was not even a mile from home when he could hear his daughters, Tanya and Rosalie, fighting. Hearing them bicker like this, he wished that he had remained in the market. He had to return. He had another daughter that needed him.

Delight replaced his dread when he saw Bella, his youngest. Smiling, she met him outside the gate. She hugged him and helped him carry what he was holding.

"How was everyone, father? How are Emily, Sam, Jacob, Sue, Leah?" Bella asked.

Charlie sometimes brought her to the market where she would interact with the Quileutes. It was one of the reasons why Charlie doted on her the most.

"Everyone is great. Sam and Emily will have their first child by next spring. Jacob is still asking for you." Charlie raised an eyebrow. He could not understand what was not to like with the young man. Jacob was tall and strong and his father was Charlie's best friend.

Bella chuckled-a nervous habit of hers. "Well, that is great, father. Maybe next time I will come with you to the market."

The next day, Charlie made up his mind to look for a job. He might have another boat somewhere in the ocean, but he needed to take care of his daughters. He had dowry to pay-especially if he could get rid of his Tanya and Rosalie. He valued his peace. He did not know if he could stand his two daughters bickering on his sick bed.

He did not care if he had to work as a servant. His girls needed to survive. He tried house after house of all of the noblemen, but no one would take a middle-aged man, even as a scullery maid. They preferred the young.

He was about to give up hope when he stumbled upon a palace. It was bigger and more beautiful than the ones he had seen earlier. Its marble structure and its black iron-wrought gates commanded attention. Its garden was manicured with not a leaf out of place. It was a sight to behold.

He noticed that the gate was open so he went in. "Anybody here?" he called. Charlie hoped to meet the owner. Maybe he would give Charlie a job.

Charlie did not find anyone. However, he found some food. Snails, caviar, fillet mignon. Everything on the table was a dish fit for a king.

He hesitated on touching the plate. "Please, forgive me for eating the food," he yelled even though he sounded like a lunatic.

Charlie ate the steak. He had not eaten any in a while. He savored the tenderness of each bite. When he was finished, he grabbed some of the food in order to give his daughters food for dinner. They were living on the kindness of other people for meals.

An angry-looking man showed in front of Charlie. The man looked so pale, he could pass for a corpse. His eyes were amber, a color Charlie had never seen before. Furthermore, the man's teeth looked so jagged it reminded Charlie of a crocodile. Last but not the least, the man sparkled like a thousand diamond shards every time light hit him.

"Who dares to eat my food?" the man asked.

Charlie got so nervous that his pants became wet. He wanted to cry. The appearance of the newcomer was so monstrous it made him pray that he could live to see another day.

"It is I," Charlie answered. "I apologize. I got hungry." Charlie hid the food he was planning to take home.

The man looked at Charlie for a minute. Each second felt like hour as the man scrutinized Charlie from head to foot. "Very well. You may leave," the man said.

"Thank you," Charlie said as he ran away from there. However, something tripped him and everything he was holding dropped to the floor. The angry-looking man glared back at him.

"You dare to abuse my kindness? I will have to punish you! I will have to have you here for all eternity," the man declared.

Charlie blanched. "I am sorry for stealing. You see, I have three daughters who are waiting for me at home. They are unmarried and my youngest is quite young. She has not even reached the age of eighteen. I do not have enough money to feed them. My friends are kind enough to give us food for our meals," Charlie explained.

"If you say so. But I have to punish you for abusing my hospitality. I would give you money to start over and the rest of these food."

Charlie blanched. The angry-looking man who had been trying to force him into indebted servitude just made him an offer that was too good to refuse. "In exchange for what?"

"In exchange for your youngest. It is not fit for her to be living with a thief," the angry-looking man answered.

"If I do that, you promise to let me go?" Charlie asked.

"I am a man of my word. I promise that I will let you go if you bring your daughter here in my home," the angry-looking man answered.

Charlie nodded, stunned. "I will bring my youngest here," he said, forcing the bitter words out of his mouth.

A piece of paper, a bottle of ink, and a quill appear in the table. "I need you to sign here."

Charlie came to the table as his knees wobbled with fear. Each step he took was a chain to his most beloved daughter. His hand moved toward the quill as his mind screamed in protest. Each flicker of his wrist earned him a mental chastisement. Despite his refusal, he managed to sign the contract. That was the only way for him to get out.

_What have I done?_ Charlie asked himself.

The monster held out his hand. "It is a pleasure doing business with you, ah-"

"Charlie."

The monster nodded. "Charlie."

"What is your name?" Charlie asked the monster.

"Edward."

Charlie pulled a cart to haul all of the food from the table. Edward might be a monster, but he kept his word. He watched the man grab a bag. At a speed faster than he could blink. When Charlie blinked again, Edward was standing in front of him holding bags of food.

Charlie thanked the man in front of him but Edward shook his head. "Remember your part of the promise," Edward reminded him instead.

It troubled the father that he had to give up his daughter. If it were either Rosalie or Tanya, he would feel better knowing that there would be peace and quiet in his home. But Bella, his sweet daughter, had been his delight. She did the chores on her own, kept peace between Tanya and Rosalie, and treated everyone with friendliness. Charlie shuddered about his daughter's fate.

Bella was standing outside his house when he got home. It was too quiet. He could not hear any bickering inside.

"Father!" she greeted her father before kissing him on his cheek before grabbing the cart from him. "I'll take care of that. You must be tired."

_Why do bad things happen to the best of all creatures?_ "Where are your sisters?"

"Rosalie and Tanya went out. They said that they needed to get away from here for a while. They will be back later."

Charlie shuddered. He would always find both of his daughters bruised and banged up after getting away on such excursions. He was going to miss his youngest.

Bella was worried. Her father stared into space, a habit which she had come to meant he was in deep thought. As she ate the meal he brought, she wondered what happened to him so she could know how to help.

"Father, what is troubling you?" she asked.

"Bella, please forgive me," he began.

"I do not understand. Please start from the beginning."

"Very well."

Bella listened as her father told her his tale. Her heart clenched when he told her about the monster who wanted to lock him in the house but decided to let him go in exchange for her. Once he was done, Bella's held her mouth close as she held the tears that were attempting to escape from her.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"F-father?" she stuttered.

The floodgate opened and tears consumed her. Her father held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, a gesture that used to soothe her since she was little, but it did not stop her from crying.

"Shhh... We do not have to do this if you do not want to," Charlie told her.

Bella shook her head. "You have made a promise, father. I intend to keep it."

"But-"

"You told me once that a person is as good as his word. That one should do his best in order to keep a promise he makes. Are you telling me that you are willing to break the promise you have made to someone even though he is a monster?"

Charlie shook his head. "Very well. I do not want you to suffer."

"I will be fine father. I am your daughter after all."

Charlie sighed. "If you are sure about that. I guess I have to endure your bickering sisters now that you would no longer keep peace with them."

Bella chuckled. "Is that the only reason why you keep me here?"

"Among other things. But I love you, my daughter."

"I love you, too, father."

That night, Bella flitted around her room as she packed for her journey. She brought a dress and mostly work clothes figuring that she would have to pay for her father's debt. She was worried. Judging from her father's story, even though Edward kept his word, the man was evil. She imagined a devil the used cunning to trap people into doing things that they did not want. Her father was hungry so Edward used food to trap Charlie into servitude. She thought he was ruthless; the kind of person who would listen to no reason at all. She packed a dagger just in case she needed it.

She winced when she heard bickering. Her sisters were back. The two entered her room without even asking for permission.

"Bella, do you have those cosmetics Emily gave you? I want to try them on," Tanya said.

Bella sighed. "Why do you not ask Emily herself? She is kind enough to give me some every time I see her."

Tanya gave a nervous chuckle. "You see, I tried to flirt with Sam and I might have said some mean things to Emily."

"Tanya!" Bella chastised.

"What? Sam was handsome and single at the time. That is why I cannot ask Emily for her cosmetics."

Bella nodded, not surprised at all. Tanya had an inclination to flirt with single men and say things without even thinking. She went to her cosmetics collection and gave Tanya all of her beauty products. It was not as if she could wear them at her new "home."

"What is the matter, Bella? Why are you packing?" Rosalie asked.

Bella took a deep breath. She was closer to Rosalie than to Tanya after Rosalie took care of her when her mother died. She knew that Rosalie wanted to mother Tanya as well, being the older sister she was but Tanya would have none of it. Hence, the bickering.

"I am going to go away for a while," Bella answered.

Rosalie looked at her youngest sister, her eyes watering. "Does father know this?" There was a crack in Rosalie's voice.

Bella nodded. "I am doing this for father."

"What happened?" Rosalie sounded angry.

"Father found himself trapped between the rock and a hard place. He was supposed to be the indebted servant but he wanted to go home. The man asked him to trade places with me instead."

Bella could see the hardening in Rosalie's eyes. "Rosalie, it is not our father's fault. He was the victim here."

"A victim would have chosen to stay with the man and work as a slave. He is _not_ the victim here."

Rosalie marched up to her father, who had a bag of grains in front of him. Up until a few days ago, he could not have afforded to buy any luxury like that. _To think that he had sold his favorite daughter for a bag of grains._

"We need to talk, father!" Rosalie yelled.

Charlie looked at her, keeping a safe distance away. "What is it?"

"How could you have exchanged Bella for yourself? She is young and she should not work like a slave! Over my dead body, father! My sister of all people should not be forced to do anything she does not want."

"You think I did not know that? I tried to talk Bella out of it. I told her, she does not have to but she insisted on keeping that promise," Charlie said. "Besides, you know I would rather sell you first before your sister but he specifically wanted the youngest."

Charlie winked at her before smiling.

Rosalie chuckled at her father's joke. It was in Bella's nature to offer herself to others. It took time to process, but she was beginning to understand that it was her sister who made the decision. She knew her father would rather give both his arms if it meant that Bella would stay with them. She was surprised that her father do not tie Bella to the chair to avoid fulfilling the bargain. She looked at her father and saw him in a new light.

Her father smiled. "Not that I do not love you. I do. It is because-"

"Because Bella is the youngest and the baby of the family?" Rosalie guessed.

"Of course. I still see her as a baby," Charlie admitted.

"She really will leave, will she not?"

"I am afraid so."

That evening, everyone slept in Bella's room as they spent the last day of Bella in their house. Tanya could not bring herself to sleep. She had been jealous of Bella ever since the latter was born. Tanya used to be the youngest, but it all changed when she was four. Their mother gave birth to a baby girl named Bella.

Growing up, Tanya tried to take everyone's attention back to her. It was Bella this and Bella that. There had never been any room for Tanya. Maybe that was why she thrived on looking pretty and making trouble. It took people's attention away from Bella, even for just a second.

She could recall times when her sister saved her from trouble. She chuckled. Bella was always trying to save anyone even if it got her in trouble. The younger girl had taken a lot of the blame from Tanya. From the time that Tanya chopped a tree to the time when she accidentally caused a stampede, Bella always tried to save Tanya's hide. Tanya did not want to admit it but she was grateful to Bella for saving her. Her sister had taken a lot of her punishments growing up.

She would never admit it, but Tanya had always had a soft spot for Bella. And now she was leaving without Tanya showing her younger sister her affection.

"You're still awake, Tanya?" Bella asked.

Tanya nodded. "Yes. You know, I never told you this but I love you," she admitted.

"I know. I love you, too."

Tanya slept well that night. Better than she had in years.

Charlie led Bella to a grandiose castle. Its wrought iron gates wore intricate patterns, as was the concrete wall. Charlie pushed the gate open and led Bella inside. Bella could not help but stare when she stepped inside. The garden that welcomed her was pristine. Wild roses crept around the wall. Hundreds of plants formed different shapes and sizes. The Cyprus tree had gotten her attention as she tried to look up. How could anyone make a Celtic knot out of it?

"Father, it is beautiful," she admitted.

"Wait until you see the inside."

Bella nodded and gulped. She held her father's hand as they stepped inside the formidable castle.

Bella looked at the castle to get her mind off of things. She had to admit that it was beautiful. The dome-shaped structure reminded her of a cathedral but taller. Smaller dome-shaped structures flanked the tallest and then smaller ones next to those. It looked like fingers close together. The dome castle had a gilded leaf design, which stunned Bella. Castles did not normally have intricate patterns around them.

She stepped into the door that had ornate details and knocked. The door swung open of its own accord. She gulped and took her father's hand.

The outside was nothing compared to what was inside. There was a wide aisle from the door to what looked like a throne. Nude human statues in different poses lined the walkway. She had read and heard about them but this was the first time she had seen them. A gilded chandelier hung in the middle of the room.

To the left was the dining area. She now understood how he could be tempted with food. It looked divine.

To the right was what she believed was a ballroom. In the corner was a platform with a grand piano while the area surrounding it was wide enough for a lot of people to dance through. An image of her dancing in her best clothes popped in her mind but she quickly shook her head. It was a nice thought, but she came here to work. Besides, the man was a monster according to her father.

A throat clearing made her look up. She glanced at the man who did not even look human. He was so pale he resembled a corpse. But the man in front of her was moving like her. He also sparkled when light touched his skin. It shocked her. No man ever sparkled in daylight. The man could have been handsome, but he looked like death would knock at his door soon.

She was fearful. She now understood why her father had called him a monster.

"Edward." Her father's voice shook her out of her reverie. Charlie pointed to her. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Bella."

Edward's scrutiny made her uncomfortable. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she stuttered.

Edward nodded as he showed Bella and her father her bedroom. The bedroom was beautiful. It was bigger than the one she had at home. An impression stuck to her about the entire estate-beautiful but lifeless. She wished she could feel at home.

Once Charlie left, Bella unpacked her belongings. Her entire wardrobe fit half of the seven available racks in her closet. She wore her best work clothes. She might as well feel at home.

A sounding bell clanged. He was calling for her attention. She took her time going down the stairs, not wanting to be injured on her first day. When she got back, Edward stood in front of her.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"My work clothes," Bella answered.

"Those would not do. You need to have nicer ones."

"May I be excused to change my clothes?"

Edward nodded.

Edward pulled his hair. This was not going well at all. When he forced the man to stay with him, he was looking for a companion. He had led a lonely existence with his younger sister at his side. He wanted a new companion as he and Alice had been together for centuries with no contact to the outside world.

Charlie just happened to be the fool who stumbled into his castle. Edward figured that the man was meant to be a friend to him. He wanted to make Charlie stay but he too, had comrades and family. He asked for Charlie's daughter instead. A young girl was less judgmental than a middle aged gentleman.

To see her wear anything less than regal was an abomination. His sister came to him and smiled.

"Alice."

Bella descended to the bottom of the stairs. She wore much more acceptable clothing but it would not do. It looked too big on her.

"Who is she, Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward motioned for Bella to come in. "Bella, I would like you to meet my sister, Alice."

Alice extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Alice."

Alice looked at Edward. His sister did not like it when anybody wore unflattering clothing.

Edward shot a look at Alice. The one that said, "Do what you do best with the situation."

Bella was stunned to find that her closet was full of beautiful clothes the next day. All she found was a note saying that it was a gift from both Edward and Alice. Maybe Edward was not a monster after all.

She found Edward downstairs playing the piano. His playing skills made up for his freakiness. The sound soothed her when mellow and inspired her to dance when lovely. She crept closer to him, observing the man in his element. In that moment, she saw Edward as handsome, even though it was through his music.

"What is it, Bella?"

She gulped. She had always wanted to learn to play piano. "Can you teach me?" she squeaked.

Edward nodded and patted on the spot next to him. Bella sat next to him as Edward taught her the proper hand positions for piano playing. She did not realize that she had been playing for hours until Alice called them for lunch. She and Edward made an agreement that Edward would teach her to play the piano every day at eight o'clock in the morning.

The next day, Bella skipped on her way down. She smiled when she saw Edward reading on the bench.

"You're here on time," Edward praised.

"I wanted to learn piano ever since I was a child."

"Okay. Sit."

Bella sat on the bench. Somehow, she longed for Edward to sit next to her just like yesterday. She craved his rough skin next to hers. Her longing abated every time he touched her to teach her different hand positions. She intentionally made mistakes so that she could feel Edward's hands around her. His touch brought her comfort and joy at the same time.

During lunchtime, Alice talked about how her day went. It surprised Bella that Alice was a seamstress that noble women sought after. Bella remembered Alice's gifts for her that morning.

"Thanks for that, Alice."

Alice shook her head. "You needed fancy clothes. The one you have is too big so I just grabbed you some from my collection."

When lunch was over, Bella walked over to Edward. "I forgot to thank you for being patient with me with the piano."

Edward just laughed. "That's the least I could do after taking you from your home."

Bella's healing heart gained another fissure. Edward climbed the stairs when Bella gathered the courage to ask Edward what she wanted-even if he was crass to her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I know I might be taking too much of your time and I would understand that you might have something else to do. But could you... would you...teach me...how...to, um, read?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course, Bella."

"In addition to teaching me to play the piano?"

"Yes. When do you want to start learning how to read?"

"Whenever you are available."

"Follow me then."

Bella was packing to spend one week with her family. She would leave the castle tomorrow. Edward allowed her to spend time with her family on her birthday. Tears fell from her face as she remembered the entire year she spent with this wonderful man.

Edward taught Bella how to read, write, play the piano and do math. He was patient even at times when Bella wanted nothing more than to throw the book or the pen at the wall. She was grateful that Edward was there with each step of her learning process, guiding her hand at times, pushing her at others. With Edward's help, she was able to read thick novels and write a decent letter. She could also play sonatas and complicated pieces thanks to him.

She would miss this place, even if she would only be gone for one week.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head. "I do not think I am. It is hard to leave you. It is hard to leave Edward."

"Oh, sweetheart. It will only be for a week. And besides, you miss your family."

Bella nodded. The life with her family felt like a lifetime ago. She had learned to live without them and even appreciated their distance. Leaving Edward now was unthinkable. Her gut clenched at the thought of leaving him for an hour. He always slept next to her, which began when she started dreaming of the mean fairy hurting the prince (which reminded her of Edward). His presence soothed her. Somehow, he chased away her nightmares leaving her with pleasant dreams.

_How am I going to sleep now?_

"You are right, Alice. It would be a nice time to go away," Bella said. She needed to learn to live without him.

That night, Edward slept on the bed beside her like he always had. His presence calmed her.

Instead of tossing and turning like she thought she would be, she dreamed that she was at the castle's garden talking to the handsome prince. Somehow, he looked awkward without the fairy torturing him.

"What is the matter, Bella?" he asked.

"I would leave the castle for a week." She sighed. "I would visit my family."

"I thought you would miss your family. You have been here for a year."

"I know. It is just that I would miss Edward."

"You love him," he concluded.

She vehemently shook her head. "I do not," she lied as heat flooded in her cheeks. No one should be having this conversation with a man.

"You do."

"I do not. He is always with me so it is natural for me to miss him."

Bella did not even realize that she and the prince had gotten so close during their banter. He was inches away from her face and he closed his eyes. She knew he would kiss her, so she closed her eyes as she allowed it to happen. Then, she pulled back at the last minute.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I cannot do it," she admitted. Somehow, she felt guilty that someone else's lips would touch hers instead of Edward.

"Very well." The prince vanished from her dream.

The disappearance of the flirty prince from her dream woke her up. It was dark outside and it would be hours before the sun rises. Her gaze landed on Edward, who held her tight while he slept. Somehow, his lips looked very tempting.

Bella moved as surreptitiously as she could. She hovered over Edward and stole a kiss from his lips. Faster than she could think of, she lied her head on the bed and closed her eyes. Edward had not woken up and she had gotten her first kiss from the man she wanted.

The kiss only lasted for a second but she reveled at the feel of Edward's rough lips. Somehow, it reminded her of how different he was from everybody else. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Bella carried only a bag despite Alice's protest. Bella insisted that she did not need more than one. She wanted to go back home as quickly as she could.

The house looked different the last time she saw it. The dilapidated edifice was restored to its original glory; it was no longer decrepit like it was last year. It looked familiar, but she knew she no longer belonged.

Her excited family members welcomed her with a party. Her sisters introduced her to their husbands. She was happy that her two sisters had found their match. Emmett, Rosalie's husband, reminded her of a child. At least Rosalie now had someone she could use her motherly instincts on.

Tanya's husband, Demitri, only had eyes for her. Bella could not help but smirk when he followed the sway of her sister's hips. She could not help but admire his diplomatic talents. It was refreshing to see how he helped Tanya think about what she said. Looking at her father's serene expression, she knew that the household was more peaceful now that her sisters had found their matches.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the party, except for Bella. She kept to herself. It was so unlike her that it scared Rosalie.

"I'm glad you are back, Bella. You do not have to go back to the castle," Rosalie said.

"I beg your pardon?" Bella asked.

"You do not have to go back. You should stay here. You suffered long enough," Rosalie explained.

"But I want to go back. It is not as bad as you think. The place is beautiful. You would enjoy it there."

"You will not. You will stay here even if we have to hold you here." She knew that Bella did not know what was good for her. She might be experiencing one of those cases where she fell in love with her captor.

"I would not stay here! I intend to go back. Now if you would excuse me, I am going back to the castle."

Rosalie looked at everyone. They all came to the door and blocked Bella's way.

Bella approached the door but five bodies were standing between her and the door. Then, someone grabbed her from the back while Emmett grabbed her on her foot. Emmett and Demitri carried her to the chair where Rosalie and Tanya were waiting.

Rosalie tied Bella's hands behind the chair while Tanya tied her feet. Bella screamed, calling Edward's name over and over. Rosalie stood next to her and tried to comfort her.

"There, Bella. You do not need to stay with a horrible monster," Rosalie said.

"Edward is not a monster! He is a kind man," Bella argued.

"How can you call him a man? Did you take a good look at him?" Charlie spat.

"Yes, I did. I know that he is kind but does not know how to talk to people. I know that he is beautiful inside and out."

"Take a good look Bella! You call him beautiful on the outside?"

"I did not know you are superficial, father."

"I bet she has one of those conditions where the victim was so brainwashed, she fell in love with her abductor," Tanya cut in.

"No, I do not!" Bella shouted.

They held Bella captive into the night, allowing her to get up only to answer nature's call. Rosalie and Tanya fed her in the chair. At night, her family unbound her so that she could sleep in her bed with five people sleeping near the exit.

That night, Bella dreamt of the prince again. This time he was weak. It worried her since this was the first time she had seen him like this.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"I do not know. I am getting weak. How are you?" the prince asked.

"Miserable. I want to go back to the castle but I cannot. My hands are tied, literally."

"What happened?"

"My family did not take it lightly when I told them that I would go back to the castle. They said something about Edward brainwashing me."

The playful prince became somber. "Do you think he brainwashed you?"

Bella shook her head. "Far from it. He is the kindest, most wonderful person I had ever met."

"I love you, Bella."

Bella sighed. "I love someone else. I love Edward."

The prince shifted into Edward and then kissed her on the lips.

The next day, Bella decided that she wanted to go to the marketplace, making her request a family affair. Charlie, her sisters, and their husbands all came with her. It meant one thing. They would not let her out of their sight.

It was nice to be back. She greeted the Quileutes and they gave her welcoming gifts. There were cosmetics from Emily, baked goods from Sue, and fish from Billy. Jacob gave her the greatest surprise of all.

Jacob gave her a box and when she opened it, there was the ring inside. Confused, she looked at him. Then, he dropped onto his knees and begged her father to allow him to marry her. She could not believe it when Charlie accepted his proposal.

"Why father?" she asked. She only saw Jacob as a friend.

"I do not want you to be alone. Jacob is a good man and he came from a nice family. He is also strong enough to protect you," Charlie explained.

Bella held her hand open as Jacob put the ring around her finger. She refused the marriage, but it was not her acceptance to make. She hated her father passionately.

Now that Bella was betrothed to someone, her family seemed to be more at ease with her. She enjoyed the little freedom she had, knowing that her bondage with marriage substituted the one with ropes.

Still, she hoped and wished to go back to Edward. She dreamed of sleeping next to him. Her previously nonexistent nightmare occurred three days after she got back. The evil fairy killed the prince. If she was with Edward, she would have slept well through the night. He offered her companionship and solace, two things that were absent now despite having more people surrounding her.

On the other hand, her family was busy preparing for her wedding in two weeks. She thought it was rushed having only three weeks to prepare. They reasoned that Jacob had been waiting for her since she was in swaddling clothing. She knew better. Jacob would keep her in check.

Tonight would be her bridal shower. Her sisters invited her friends and a newcomer who they said would design her gown. Emily would be there and so would Leah and Sue. Everybody seemed excited about it, except for her. Her heart was bleeding.

The festive activities contrasted her mood. She would rather die than celebrate her union with Jacob in any way. She was glad to see black gifts for her shower. At least she had something to wear for her mourning.

She excused herself to the bathroom when her sisters brought out the cake. Both Tanya and Rosalie followed her line of sight. Bella took a deep breath. She could not even leave their sight while answering the call of nature.

She was about to close her door when a hand pushed the door her way. A furious Alice came inside the bathroom.

"You are getting married? What about my brother? Does he mean anything to you?" Alice ranted.

"I do not know why you are here but you do not know what you are talking about," Bella answered her.

"My brother. This past year, I could see that you value more than his companionship. This wedding, Bella, it would kill him."

"Does he know?"

Alice shook her head. "He already thought you would abandon him. He kept going on and on that you would not go back if you had a choice. He said that nobody would take him as he is."

Bella sobbed and let out what she wanted to say all along. "I wanted to go back the minute I got here. But what did my family do? Tie me to a chair. Then, the next day, Jacob proposed to my father and he accepted. Do I have a say on that matter? No. I had been thinking of how I could go back to Edward."

Alice stopped. "You mean you did not plan this?"

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "No. Besides, I prefer someone pale and sparkly. Alice, you have to help me. You are the only one I can trust." She looked to the door. "Everybody else thinks that I am crazy for wanting to be with your brother. You know better. Help me!"

"I will," Alice said. She held out her hand and a black ring appeared. "Put this on your finger and then twist it three times. It will bring you back to the castle."

Bella jumped and hugged Alice. Tears of joy replaced her tears of sadness. "Thank you."

Alice shook her head. "I am sorry for lashing out on you. I am protective of my brother."

"All is forgiven. I love your brother."

"Bella!" Rosalie called.

"I better go, Alice. Before Rosalie gets to me," Bella explained.

"Go!" Alice said.

Bella twisted the ring three times. A second later, she stood in the middle of the aisle. She found Edward unconscious near the piano. She shook Edward as hard as she could.

"Oh God! Edward! Open your eyes," she cried.

"Please, wake up! Please!" Tears flooded her face. She hugged him and pulled him close to her.

"Please! I do not know what I would do without you. I love you!" She placed her face on his chest, savoring him. She wanted to hear every breath of life from Edward.

She sobbed. In her mind, Edward was invincible. Seeing him on the ground like this made her think of God, lying broken on the ground. He lost a lot of weight since last week and his blistered fingers bled. Dark circles lined under his eyes.

A hand encircled around her as she cried. She found the gesture comforting, except that she was alone. She looked around her and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Edward. She kissed him on his chest and rubbed her cheek all over it.

When she looked up, she gasped. She looked at the prince who happened to be a regular in her dream. Fear rushed through her body. She was holding Edward only seconds before and somehow, he transformed himself into her prince.

"What did you do with Edward?" Bella demanded. "If you hurt him-"

"It is me, Bella," he explained. "I am Edward."

"But, how?"

"It is a long story."

"I have time."

Edward nodded. "I will start from the beginning then. Years ago, my mother, Queen Esme fell in love with my father, Carlisle. Carlisle was a fairy and was promised to someone else. Long story short, my father fell in love with my mother and they got married. When I was born, a fairy came into my Christening and cursed me.

"She said that I would take on a distorted appearance when I became the king. Every subject that I had would fall asleep until the spell is broken-a declaration of true love. Lastly, I would not be able to leave the castle until the spell is broken.

"My parents died while they were on a voyage for their twentieth anniversary. My appearance shifted to what you saw before. One by one, my subjects fell asleep. I had looked like that ever since," Edward explained.

"So, this is how you always look like?"

Edward nodded.

"May I touch your face?" Bella asked.

"Go ahead."

Bella studied Edward's new face. His bronze hair was still there but he had a better color. His eyes were no longer amber but green like emeralds. She touched his skin. It did not feel rough anymore. She studied his lips and just like before, she found herself moving closer to it. She looked at Edward's eyes. He smirked and then pulled her into a kiss.

"I always wanted to do that. I had never been kissed before," he admitted.

"That is not true. I stole a kiss from you when you were sleeping last week," she confessed. Edward's shock caused her to explain. "I just dreamt of you-well, the prince you anyway-wanting to kiss me. When I woke up, I found your lips too tempting."

Edward pulled kissed her again. "That should have been our first kiss. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Gladly."

She jumped for joy and resisted the urge to go dancing. She was going to marry Edward. Edward helped her up.

"Come, dance with me," he encouraged.

Bella nodded and put her arms around Edward's shoulders while he put his hands around her waist. They swayed to the nonexistent music and followed their rhythm. A commotion from the door disturbed them. Charlie, Rosalie, Tanya, Demitri and Emmett came bounding through the door.

"Bella! Please, you are making a big mistake," Rosalie insisted.

Bella kissed Edward's cheek. "Let me handle this," she whispered.

She turned to her family as rage flooded through her. "I am not. I love Edward," Bella insisted.

"He is brainwashing you," Rosalie argued.

"No. He did anything but."

"But how could you love someone like him?"

Bella looked at Edward. "He is not different from you and me."

She stomped toward her family. "You, on the other hand, bound me on the chair, arranged my marriage, and did everything to prevent me from coming back. I do not want to see you again," Bella declared.

Bella's family rushed to get to her. Emmett carried Bella's arms while Demitri secured her legs. Bella fought to free herself from their grasps but they were too strong. They ran for the door as she struggled.

"Edward! I love you!" Bella wailed.

"Let her go!" Edward shouted.

Upon Edward's word, the movement stopped. The two men dropped Bella to the ground. It should have hurt, but somehow, the air cushioned her fall. Edward helped her stand up. That was when she saw that her family's feet stayed in place.

"I want you to leave and not to come back unless either Bella or I allow you to," Edward commanded.

Only when Edward said those words could her family move. Bella slid her arms around her beloved.

"Do not ever come back!" Bella shouted.

When the last of her family left, her knees gave way as she sobbed. Edward held her and let her cry for hours. She cried for the family that hurt her and their broken relationship. They were no longer part of her life. She only moved when Alice came. Edward and Alice helped her move into her bed where she cried some more.

Her wedding day was bittersweet. Most of Edward's subjects had woken up from the spell, excited that their beloved king found his queen. She longed to marry him but she wished that Rosalie could be there to help her dress up or that Tanya could give her an advice when it came to seducing her husband. She dreaded walking down the aisle alone; she always dreamed that her father would walk with her.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded. "Ready as I will ever be."

All of her sadness disappeared when she saw Edward waiting near the minister. She knew, when she looked in his eyes, that she made the right decision.

"Bella, do you think you could attempt talking with your family again?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head and turned her attention back to the baby she held in her arm. Renesmee was perfect. She had the bright green eyes of her father as well as her father's bronze hair. "No. They tried to take me away from you, remember?" she said.

"But that was over a year ago. They only did it because they love you."

"If they love me, they would have let me be with you."

She massaged her forehead to soothe a forming headache. She and Edward never really argued except when it came to her family. She hated them. Edward slid his arms on her waist and kissed her neck.

"You have to let go of your anger. Not for their sake but for yours," Edward whispered in her ear. His voice soothed her but she could not forgive them just yet.

"What brought this on? You do not bring my family into our conversation often."

Edward sighed. "Your father, sisters, and their husbands have been coming here everyday for the past year. I saw them at our gates a few days ago. When I asked them, they said that they were hoping to see you. They miss you, you know."

Bella lay down her little princess in her crib and kissed her husband on his lips. Edward's hands went on her waist and pulled her closer to him as their kiss deepened. When they ended the kiss, she laid her head on his chest. Her husband was so kind; he wanted her to forgive the people that threatened their happy ending.

She brought Edward closer to the window to observe the sunrise. She leaned on his shoulders and he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"It is beautiful," she said pointing at the sunrise.

"You are more beautiful," he argued. He kissed her one last time.

"You should go. Do not keep our people waiting."

"I will be back later. Take care of our daughter."

She looked at her two-week old daughter. "Of course."

She stared at her husband as he left to get ready. It never ceased to amaze her how lucky she was to find a husband as loving and as caring as Edward. Of course, it did not hurt that he was good looking.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she brought her daughter outside. The young princess needed sunlight to be healthy. She went a little farther this time and walked closer to the gates. On the other side of the iron wrought metal stood Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, and Demitri.


End file.
